This Final Hour
by Knowing Grace
Summary: When a case puts the CSI team at risk, will they play it safe or risk it all? WARNING: death of a cannon character. Rated T for violence, gore, and general CSI-ness. ON HIATUS.


**Author's Note: Hiya, everybody! So, this is my first NY CSI fanfic and I am terrified; I know squat about CSI procedure, but this story must be told so bear withme. If ya'll see any glaring mistakes, let me know via PM. Oh, and one more thing, please don't shoot me for writing a death fic!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the rights to NY CSI or the characters, however, the story idea is of my own creation. No copywright infringement intended so please don't sue me. :) **

* * *

><p><strong><em>This Final Hour<em>**

**_by Knowing Grace_**

_Prologue: The Not Too Distant Future..._

"Officer down! Repeat, officer down!" She screamed into her radio before hearing the squawking answer. _"EMS are on the way."_ Placing her hands on the jagged wound in the prone figure's chest, she put as much pressure on it as she dared, praying the medics would arrive in time before he bled to death.

"Come on...come on, don't you dare die on me!" The sentence was repeated over and over, her volume level rising with each repetition. Averting her eyes from the dark pool forming beneath his body, she focused on keeping her churning stomach under control; the blood was everywhere, on the floor, the concrete post, splattering the tires of the nearest car in the parking garage...so much blood, her hands were stained red with the liquid and it kept coming. She stared hard at his face, willing him to open his eyes and look at her, to tell her everything was going to be alright. She couldn't think of the alternative because she knew once the words were allowed access to her mind she would believe them.

"You have to hang on!" The blare of sirens cut through the thunder of her own life's source pounding in her ears, but she did not stop her frenzied movements, even for a second.

"Linds..." Her head came up, eyes locking with his that seemed too large in his waxen face.

"Shhh. Don't try to talk, help will be here any minute and you will be fine." Shaking his head, he struggled for another breath as scarlet foam trailed its way down the corner of his mouth.

"Linds...Y-you have...to let...me go—"

"No! You're gonna make it—"

"List'n...to...me, Linds...let me...go." The dam of emotions she had been holding back suddenly burst wide open and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I can't!" She cried. His right hand crept up his sodden jacket, up her arm, and touched her cheek lightly, leaving a crimson smear along her jawline.

"You...have...to." A smile lit up his features as he wiped away another tear that had escaped her brown orbs.

"Good...bye...Lindsay Messer." He whispered; his hand spasmed against her cheek before slowly sliding limply back to the blacktop, his eyes rolling back in his skull. For a moment she could only stare at his chest, blood still oozed from the hole in his body, but soon it slowed and then faded altogether. Finally she worked up the courage to look him in the face. He looked younger, the deep set worry-lines erased from his brow so that he seemed to be only sleeping, but the bloody spittle on his lips shattered the lie in her heart. He was gone. The ambulance drew even nearer now and she knew they would be there in a few seconds, but it no longer mattered. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, her anguished wail drowned out by the emergency vehicle's siren.

*~NY CSI~*

"What have we got." Danny Messer bounced through the doorway and made a beeline towards Adam Ross.

"Well, so far we got an unidentified bit of trace from the broken wine goblet, zip on the girl's jacket, and nothing from the stomach contents Sid sent up—excluding the salmon, broccoli, and cherry cheesecake the vic consumed prior to her exit from this world." Messer pushed his glasses back up onto his nose with his index finger, pinning the lab tech to the wall with a frustrated stare.

"In other words, we're right back where we started from."

"Sorry, man, that's all I got right now-" Adam's words were cut off by a child's giggle.

"Crap." Danny muttered under his breath, grabbing his cell phone before the embarrassing ring tone drew more attention.

"Hi, Baby...What? Hey, slow down okay I can't understand...you." Ross watched the smile melt off of his friend's face only to be replaced by a look of horror.

"Where? Yeah, I'll do that. Bye." Danny closed the phone and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"What's up, man?" Adam was afraid to ask, but he couldn't stop himself from asking the question.

"He's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts? As I said before please don't shoot me. :) Let me know what you think about it so far: if it sucked, rocked...ect. <strong>


End file.
